My Idiot Neighboor
by January83
Summary: Austin & Ally. Neighbors who despise each other more than anything. They didn't agree on much in fact they didn't agree on anything! They fought all the time and challenged each other everyday. But despite their obvious differences they had one very important thing in common. These two were completely crazy about each other. It'll just take some time for them to finally realize it.


**My Idiot Neighbor**

**Austin & Ally**

**_"There are approximately 1,013,913 words in the English language,_**

**_but I can't string any of them together to explain how much I want to hit you. With a chair."_**

* * *

><p>As I lightly tapped my pencil against the edge of my textbook, I sigh while trying to concentrate on finding out the answer to this geometry problem. Which took me quiet a while considering my idiot neighbor was blasting out his music, yet again.<p>

While trying to tune out the loud alternative rock music echoing loudly in my room, I continued to try to concentrate on my work, that should have been done half an hour ago, if he hadn't been playing his music so loud.

And as he then purposely turned it up louder I groaned in frustration and quickly slammed my text-book shut, before walking over towards the glass window I irritably pulled up to then see him in his always messy room.

I rolled my eyes at the annoying blonde and began waving towards him to get his attention. That didn't exactly work.

I shook my head and carefully then leaned against the window frame," Austin!" I yelled loudly, though the music drowned out my voice while I waved my hands towards his window, which turned out to be another failed attempt in trying to get his attention.

Gosh, he's so frustrating.

" Austin!" I yelled once more, just a bit louder this time, and continued to wave my hands around in the air before he soon glanced over at me, with a mischievous smirk against his lips.

Austin then raised a brow at me as I placed my hands against my hips in obvious annoyance, and after he hesitantly turned his music down he slowly opened up his window to talk, but at this point every neighbor here knew Austin and I didn't 'talk', we yelled. At one another.

" What?" He asked in an irritated and annoyed tone, I sighed and rolled my eyes over at him as he tossled his mop of beach blonde hair.

" What? What, is all you have to say? Keep your music down, I'm trying to do some homework, you know the work you steal every morning from me!" I yelled with a huff as he scoffed.

" Well do your freaking work, I'm not stopping you. Plus this is a free country I can play my music as loud as I want to!" Austin yelled back while crossing his arms over his chest.

I huffed, "You know Austin, there are approximately 1,013,913 words in the English language, but I could never string any of them together to explain how much I want to hit you with a chair." I spat out.

He then sarcastically laughed before sticking out his tongue at me as I did the same, and with that Austin roughly closed his window shut before turning his music back up causing me to groan loudly.

I covered both my ears in annoyance and ran downstairs where my parents quietly sat watching TV, before both then noticed me.

" _Mom_! He's doing it again!" I whined while walking over to both clumsily, as they shook their heads at me.

" Ally let him be, he's a teenage boy." She said to me as I pouted, " I'm trying to do my homework!" I continued as my dad sighed over at me.

" Ally, just calm down. " He said as I bit onto my bottom lip while crossing my arms tightly against my chest.

" You two at some point need to learn how to get along, it's been like this since you two were about 8." My mom said to me while glancing back at the TV.

" Cause he's an absolutely annoying, we should move!" I told them enthusiastically while clasping my hands together before they sighed while my mom patted my back.

" We're not moving, just deal with it plus that's our friends son you're talking about, Austin is actually a very nice guy." She said to me with a small smile as I shook my head at her.

" Mom, Austin is anything but nice, and obviously you guys don't see it." I lastly told them before shaking my head and left back upstairs into my bedroom where I collapsed on top of my bed.

When will all this torture end?

I lowly groaned one last time before then quickly sitting up on my head, it had just hit me that it was gone. The loud, and annoying music had finally stopped. The air became silent and I smiled before lightly running over towards the clear glass window to see that Austin wasn't in his room.

I laughed and raised my arms in victory, "Loser." I then said to myself, I'm guessing he finally got in trouble by his parents. Thank god.

I giggled one last time, and looked over at his disorganized room to then see his small golden retriever he recently got going around his room, and it climbed at the end of his desk where it traveled towards the edge.

"No, no!" I mumbled, it can't fall, I thought as I fiddled with my hands and quickly then opened up the window to get a closer look at the scene. Should I call out for Austin?

" Oh- don't fall! Please don't fall." I said to the small dog though it obviously couldn't understand me, and as it approached the edge of the desk closer I bit onto my pink bottom lip in absolute fear.

" Don't fall." I said one last time in a low whisper before hesitantly beginning to step out of the window and onto the small roof that was basically connected to Austin's top room roof.

" Okay-I'm coming don't fall." I said to it again while slowly jumping over towards Austin's rooftop, and crouched down to his window where I began trying opening it up.

" Ugh, come on." I mumbled as I continued to try to open the glass window up, and with one last grunt it soon opened up causing me to smile in relief, I carefully then tried entering in to quickly pick up the pup in my hands, but instead fell inside the blondes room with a loud thud.

As I scurried up, while wincing in pain I held onto my hurt arm that most likely would be bruised tomorrow, before carefully walking over to the small dog and picked it up in my arms before I gently placed it back down on the carpeted floor, I then smiled happily as I watched it scurry about in his room.

"Job well done, Ally." I bluffed before shaking my head and as I started heading out of Austin's place I began hearing light footsteps making their way upstairs, and that was when I completely froze.

As the sound began coming closer I instinctively began rushing out the window, stumbling among my two feet which kept me back from heading out, and as I stepped out onto his rooftop, I was suddenly pulled back by a strong force, and soon I found myself against the window frame staring back at his stupid yet attractive face, plastered with a cocky grin.

I wrinkled my nose, and let out a huff as he raised a brow at me, "I know you really want me but I'm giving you only 5 seconds to explain yourself." Austin said to me, while I glanced around his messy room, "Your dog." I quickly replayed, while I crossed my arms against my chest.

He sent me a confused look and I let out a small sigh, " The only reason I entered in your room was to help your unattended dog who was about to fall off your desk, firstly so you're welcome, and secondly I should go now, dinners about to be ready for me." I told him before beginning to head out of his window, sending him one last glance.

He shook his head and leaned against his clear glass window and watched as I hopped over towards my rooftop, "Well next time call for me, instead of breaking into my home!' Austin yelled while crossing his arms.

"Next time don't leave your dog unattended." I yelled back at him, and watched as he rolled his eyes over at me. "I hope you enjoy your dinner, thanks to your complaining I got in trouble with my mom." Austin continued as I lightly chuckled at the blonde.

" About time." I said to him, while smiling happily, " Now I'm gonna starve." He exaggerated while sending me a small pout spread across his lips.

" Just go down and eat, Austin. We go through this every single week!' I yelled in an annoyed tone, he scoffed, " Because someone gets irritated easily, and there are lots of things I would do but going downstairs when I'm angry at my mom isn't one of them." He replayed while shaking his head, as I shrugged over at him.

Austin then let out a low groan while ruffling his already tossled hair, " Give me a plate of food, what are you guys having tonight?" He suddenly asked as I softly giggled while shaking my head.

"Like I said last week, I'm not giving you food." I told him, and began looking over at my organized desk to then find a bag of chips laying there, smiling down at it mischievously I picked it up, and looked back over at Austin.

Tauntingly, I slowly and dramatically took some of the potato chips into my mouth, savoring the taste, as I watched Austin bring a hand towards his stomach in sadness, mixed with anger. I smiled cockily and continued to eat a few more as he became angrier.

"I bet you sure wish you had some of these." I said with a laugh, as he sent me a stern glare and soon began stepping out on his rooftop, about to hop on mine, which caused me to quickly begin shutting my window in sudden fright, I held a small hand over my chest and watched the blonde stand out on the top of my roof in envy as I continued to laugh while slowly walking backwards out the room, coolly.

Well almost...

While continuing to walk out of the room backwards, I stumbled against a couple of books that were lying around the floor which caused me to fall down on the floor, and as soon as I hit the floor with a loud thud.

His laughter filled my ears, and as my cheeks grew red with embarrassment I quickly ran out of my room as Austin's laughter continued, "God, that was embarrassing." I then mumbled to myself as I entered inside the warm kitchen room where my mom sent down four plates of lasagna.

I furrowed my eyebrows at the sight, and looked up at my mom who smiled over at me as she began to remove her apron, "Mom, uh there's only three of us you know." I awkwardly said to her while pointing over at the plates that sat there on the table.

"I know, Austin's coming over I heard you two quarreling, and quickly called Mimi to bring him over for some dinner." She said while taking a sip of her ice-cold water, I gasped in shock and scrunched my nose as she continued to scrimmage through the kitchen.

"Ugh!' I groaned loudly, before then hearing a knock on the door which caused me to jump in surprise, "Must be him, quick Ally answer it please." My mom said as she continued to fix up the table while I hesitantly walked over towards the front door where there stood Austin.

As usual; his arms crossed, with a mischievous smirk that never seems to leave his face I, in annoyance slam the door. Taking a pause to get over the fact that he'll be having dinner with us, before then opening up the door once again to see him there with a confused expression against his face.

" Sorry, come in." I told him un-enthusiastically, and he sent me a fake smile while squinting his eyes at me before slowly entering inside, while clearing his throat as I silently closed the door.

"While I'm here I hope you know I'll be thinking of different ways to hurt you with a fork since you did taunt me earlier today with those chips when I was in need!" Austin told me as I laughed.

"Same here."I responded before we both then pushed one another towards the kitchen...

**Well! I'm back after a LONG time, I'm finally ready to write, I really hope you all enjoyed this little chapter I put together, I'm not quite sure whether I should continue, you know considering there are plenty of these, 'neighbor fanfics' going around. But! If you really want more leave a review to let me know to whether I should continue with this. Thanks. **


End file.
